Speak in Silence
by The Thief Kuronue
Summary: Silence is the true friend that never betrays. Confucius For all Hiei fans


Thief: (runs back into the YYH section) "Okay! I'm back! With a new name! No longer Dancer of Falling Rain (sniffs) Also after much debating...which only lasted about half a second...I have decided that....I need a co- author! BWAHAHAHA!"

Yusuke: (hurriedly) "Not me! I've seen what you've done to the others!"

Thief: (ignores Yusuke and whips out a sheet of paper with characters' names on it)

Everyone: (leans closer to see who is at the top of the list)

Thief: (plops the paper down and starts choosing) "Innie, Minnie, Minni, Mo..."

Everyone: (sweatdrops or falls over)

Thief: "MO! Genkai! You're mo!"

Genkai: "I will not waste my time when I can be doing other things of more value."

Thief: "Plea-"

Genkai: "No"

Thief: "C'mo-"

Genkai: "No."

Thief: "But-"

Genkai: "I said NO you idiot! Is your brain too small to understand that concept?!"

Thief: T-T "Fine! I'll pick a new mo!" (Whips out paper and starts innie- minnie-minni-mo again) "HA! YES!"

Kuwabara: "Who is it?"

Yusuke: "Hope it's not me!"

Thief: "It's Kuronue!" ((Who saw that coming? ) ))

Kuronue: "M-Me?!"

Kurama: (pats his back in sympathy)

Hiei: (smirks)

Thief: "YUP! YOU!" (Grabs Kuronue's arms and drags him away before he can protest)  
  
To my reviewers: A thanks to my seven reviewers of Hidden Thorns! Including: Yami-AJ Yu-Yu InuCaptor, A random passing Gerudo, FearOfDying, Megami Kinshin, Wakajini no Shijo (who I just caught before posting this!) Dragondancer1014, and yuyuhakushofan!  
  
Also to the only (sighs) three reviews I got from Out of the Heart, Into the Sea! Evenstar Elanor, A random passing Gerudo, and The Eighteenth Letter thanks!  
  
**DEDICATED TO:** A random passing Gerudo! I've finally got it up so thanks for your patience! Thanks for inspiring me to write more! I kept getting writers block and I read your reviews and got all warm and fuzzy! Email me if you ever want to!

**SPECIAL THANKS TO:** Dragondancer1014! Thanks for chatting with me constantly and letting me bug the heck out of you with my insane random times of hyperness! Also beta reading for me! Thanks for taking time outta the way for me!  
  
----Okay! OKAY! I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho! T-T  
  
Speak in Silence

  
  
If you speak in silence,

Then you'll understand

Why I am so weary

Like an ocean eroding sand.

---

If you listen and not hear me,

Then you'll heed my inner song

Of how I stand alone,

Determined to stay strong.

---

If you cry but do not weep,

Then you'll feel my hidden pain.

My wounds of flesh and heart

Bleeds endlessly, like rain.

---

If you love but do not cherish,

Then you'll know of my seclusion.

I've sealed my cold heart shut

And there can be no intrusion.

---

If you see but do not view

Then you'll look inside my soul-

But will you find something

Or just an empty hole?

---

If you scream but do not yell,

Then you'll hear my darkest cries.

Which world have I been taught in?

Was it truth or only lies?

---

If you care but do not feel,

Then you'll face my blackest shadow

Darker than night it lurks around.

My heart made naught but shallow

---

If you lead but do not guide,

Then you'll find my path's astray.

What if I was never disposed?

Would I have still turned out this way?

---

If you follow but do not ensue,

Then you'll wander into my heart-

I'm a child yet - abandoned,

My world shattered apart.

---

If you seek but do not look,

Then you'll see a light ahead.

But as I chase after that hope.

The light fades away...dead.

---

If you begin but do not end,

Then you'll read my grimmest tale.

Darker than the night it cloaks

Like an everlasting veil.

---

If you smile but do not grin

Then you'll live a carefree life.

But I continue to battle my feelings,

Always fighting eternal strife.

---

If you weaken but do not wane,

Then you'll glimpse my unknown tears.

Beneath my calm exterior,

I have my inner fears.

---

If you weary but do not tire,

Then you'll greet my lonely ways.

The fire in me is burning low.

No longer does it blaze.

---

If you wander but do not roam,

Then you'll stumble in a spider's lair.

Full of mixed emotions, spun by me,

Emotions far too strong to tear.

---

If you fall but do not plunge,

Then you'll meet my drowning eyes.

But could I meet them back?

Am I worthy of that prize?

---

If you fail but do not falter,

Then you'll breathe my shaky breaths.

I've brought so much destruction.

And I've caused so many deaths.

---

If you fade but do not vanish,

Then you'll dream my painted skies.

My world still so vile and black,

Yet it is I who darkness provides.

---

If you lie but do not deceive,

Then you'll see who I really am.

Could I ever deserve heaven?

Or am I truly to be damned?

---

If you steal but do not rob,

Then you'll sneak into my life.

My heart is strong and cold,

More deadly than a knife.

---

If you kill but do not end,

Then you'll battle my inner fights.

Should I fight back as been taught?

Is it wrong or is it right?!

---

If you stray but do not drift,

Then you'll ignore all others as I.

Friendship and love are false amenities

And in this world there are no allies.

---

If you fly but do not soar,

Then you'll fall into my mind.

What do you see here in my thoughts?

What will you like what you find?

---

If you flinch but do not wince,

Then you'll fear my hidden fears

You'll know of what I dread

And what brings out my tears.

---

If you fight but do not battle,

Then you'll protect just as I do.

Fighting for her is my greatest strength

After all that I've been through.

---

If you defend but do not shield,

Then you'll walk within my past.

The darkest times I had come alive.

Seems like my life has gone too fast.

---

If you rise but do not ascend,

Then you'll struggle to go on.

You'll see when I began to lose hope,

When my light had left and gone.

---

If you shatter but do not break,

Then you'll reflect my broken mirror.

I'll stand here alone in the end,

So don't come any nearer.  
  
-----------------

So if you see that I have broken.

You'll comfort me with words unspoken.

You'll be there when I think I'm alone.

Even if your presence is not always shown.

You'll walk by my side through day and night,

And then I'll know that through every fight

You'll be waiting for me to come and talk

About what journeys that I've embarked.

But still after all we've been through, I push you away

Yet you just smile to me and never sway.

I wonder why it is that you call me a 'friend'.

Could it be you have a shoulder you want to lend?

Or will you just leave me like all the others?

But when I ask, you simply say that you want a brother.

And with not further reply I shrug and leave,

Not finding any words that I can believe.

Yet, after all this time I still find you near,

Still asking for trust with eyes sincere.

I watch as you try to melt my soul-

Mending the pieces, making me whole,

Seeing past my defenses and through all my shields,

Unlocking my heart, breaking my seals.

And soon I find myself, leaning on you,

My soul now taking a different hue.

You smile to me, knowing not what you did.

Because now I'm no longer something even I forbid.

You've sewn my broken soul and gathered its pieces.

And now the dark shadow haunting me decreases.

Thank you for being there for me.

Through wild winds and rampaging seas,

I've written a new story and sung a new song

Of how I know here is where I belong.

So thank you, my brother. My soul is no longer black,

My spirit no longer starting to crack.

Thank you, Kurama, for listening to what I say.

Now I can see my skies aren't so gray.

It's you who can see past my stone cold glare

And know when it is that I feel solitaire.

So thank you, my brother, my partner, my friend.

It's because of you that I've have peace in the end.  
  
-----------------  
  
Thief: "That ending was really hard! Alright, this one is around threefold longer than my other ones, meaning it took a really long time to write...due to evil writer blocks!" (holds a struggling Kuronue) "Kuronue, would you ask the nice people to review?"

Kuronue: (glares at the screen) "REVIEW OR DIE BY MY HAND!"

Thief: (smacks Kuronue) "Not that way! You're supposed to suck up!"

Kuronue: (glares at Thief, then glares at the screen again) "Review, please...OR DIE BY MY HAND!"

Thief: -.-''


End file.
